Ben 10 Lemons
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: These lemons were all done by my friend foxy21a72 on devianart. I did not write these. I am only posting these for my friend. Starring my oc Dana. I own nothing. The only thing I own is my oc Dana. I got permission from my friend to post these seeing as to how she doesn't have her own account. Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

(Rath x Dana)

It was a normal night at home as I watch tv when all of a sudden the front door slam open rath came in berry angry way more than usual as I got up to greet him he push me down the couch and I replied angrily " what the heck is wrong with you rath!" he turn around and yelled " let me tell you something Dana rath has had a berry bad and I would not like to talk about!" I got off the couch and yelled back " well then you don't have to take it out on me!" As I stomped to my bedroom when all of a sudden rath got ahold of my hand, brought me to his chest and kissed me passionately. I struggle to brake his in brace but he was to strong and once we separated for air he panted soft " sorry Dana rath didn't mean to do that" as he held me closer. I replied " it's of rath it just that I worry for you" and he replied " no I should have not done that mostly to the girl I love most" as he started to kiss my neck softly leaving it all well. I moan with pleasure as he held me close and he pick me up bridle style as he roar said " let me tell you some Dana rath is going to show you how much he likes you." As he took me to my bedroom and laid me on my bed and got on top of me as he purred " I am going to make you see and feel how much I love you Dana." He nuzzles my face as I giggle by his whiskers tickling my face he slowly moved his hands down to my chest and started to massage them slowly. I moan as his huge hands where upon my chest he purred as one of his long claws grew longer and tore off my shirt reviling my bare chest. He slowly went down and nuzzled my chest as he started to suck on my breast. As rath sat up and still holding as he suck on my breast i held his head closer as i moan feeling his tongue lick my nipple nice and wet mew in pleasure. When rath hear me mew like a kitten it turn him on and he stop sucking upon my chest. He brought me face to face and said " you turn me on when you mew like a kitty hehehe does kitty wanted some milk" as he nuzzled my face. I purred in delight and replied " mew hehehehe yesss please this kitty really wanted some of your delicious milk." He smiled as he got my head and slowly brought it down to where his dick is to be i nuzzle my face at that spot and I could feel his dick starting to reveal. I massage his fur around his dick and it soon appear infront of my. It was hard, shaking, and huge. I mew indelight as I saw his dick I was on all fours and I started to lick it softly up and down slowly making rath groan in pleasure as he could feel my wet tongue lick his dick like a lollipop. I decided to give his a nice boob Job as place his dick in between my chest, squeezed it between my breast I went up and down fast. He roared " oooh fuck yes ugh I think I - I am going to release!" I mew indelight as I grabbed his dick with both of my hands and started to pump it hard. He roar out loud " ugh here it comes!" With that being said I started to suck hard his dick as he shot out his milk all over my mouth and face. I mew with delight as his milk was all over my face and some slowly dripping to my chest. He groan as he nuzzled my face and lick some milk off my cheek as he replied " mmm my milk tastes pretty good but I think I have one more load for your other kitty." I giggles as I laid on my stomach with my butt in the air as in the inside of my skirt showed my wet pussy. Rath purred in delight as he used one of his long claws to rip off my skirt and he begins lick my pussy. I moan softly as his tongue explored all over my pussy and nibble down on the edge of my pussy which made me mew sweetly. He roar " let me tell you something Dana after this fucking you will feel how much rath loves you" as he started to rub his dick near my entrance and slowly by little entering me. He thruster slowly building up pleasure all over my body and when I scream "ugh fuck please rath go faster ugh please." Once I said that he speeded up the bed started to shake and squeak. He kept banging me hard and when all of sudden he hit my sweet spot which cause me to mew out loud " ooooh fuck yes hit me there please ." Rath obeyed right away and started to roar as well banging me hard. When all of sudden rath yelled" oh fuck here it comes ugh get ready for a nice load of milk" as soon as he yelled that he squirt every last bit of his seed inside of my pussy. I yelled " oh yes I love feeling your warm seed inside me" he giggle and took out his wet dick as brought me close to his chest as we both laid down. We where all hot and tired as I slowly fell asleep in his arms he cradle me with a purr he said softly " I love you Dana and I will never let anything happen to you."

Weeks later :D

I have been throwing up and getting wired cravings. I went to get a pregnancy test to make sure if it was true if I am to be having a child and once I got it I took the test. I waited for the results and once I look at the test I yelled out loud " rath !" He ran in the bathroom and yelled " what is wrong Dana who has hurt you " I clam him down telling him I was ok and I gave him the pregnancy test he look at it. He look at me and began " Dana what is this." I replied with a cheerful voice " rath it's a pregnancy test and I am pregnant with your baby" all I could see was a smile form in his face and he hug me close to his chest as he purred. He nuzzled my cheek and began " I can't believe it I aim going to be a dad." I smiled and replied " I am so happy that I am going to have you baby rath." He purred as he nuzzled me knowing that we are to become parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana x feedback

It was one of those night where my wild side would unleash it self as would wanted some dominance as I could feel my body heat up I grab a blind fold, rope, ice cream, cherries , whip cream, collar, handcuffs, and a leash. Once I got all my stuff ready I got butt naked and ready to get my victim. I left all the stuff in my room except the leash already place with the collar and the blindfold as I walk to the living room quietly. I could see it a few feet away as feedback watch tv i snuck behind him and tied the blindfold on his eye as I tied it well so it won't fall off I lick his check. I place the collar around his neck as he shudder with excitement knowing that his good girl has gone bad and I spoke "Hehehehehe you are to obey me and be my love slave so don't go getting any ideas or you will be punished dearly." He chuckle as I pulled him by the leash as he began " what ever you say mistress I am yours to be played with" and with that I pulled him to the bed room to where I will start my wild ways. We entered the room as I tied the leash to one of the bed post and order feedback to sit as I got the pairs of handcuffs. I place the cuffs one both bed post and once they where place I got the rope and tied it to the bottom bed posts. Once it was set i untied the leash and pull feedback onto the bed as I pushed him down laying on his back I cuffed both of his hands and tied his feet down. He only chuckle as he could feel my body brush against his but what he didn't expect is that I had a few surprise ahead and I got close to his ear with a soft voice I whispered " chuckle all you wanted love you will get feel pain soon enough." As I brush my hand on his pelvis seeing his dick slowly showing i giggle " well looks like someone is excited " as I brush my hand all over his well tone body and softly place a kiss on his lip as I notice he wanted more i began " hehehehe well well if you wanted more just act good and you get many good treats." He just laid there all spread out as I went to the closet and pulled out my whip. Oh he will sure feel some delighted pain as I whip him on his chest as he gasp with pleasure and I chuckle " what was that you wanted more ok" as I whip him again only making him gasp in pleasure. I whip him several times till I wanted more and whip him on dick making scream with lust " oh yes ugh fuck" i giggles I whip him a few more times he had many red marks all over as I began " hehehe I guess that is enough now let's move on the dessert." I got the tub of ice cream and whip cream as I got the scooper and putting scoops of ice cream all over his body. He could feel the cold interact with his red marks from the whipping melting the ice cream a little more pace. He shiver as each scoop was place over his body and for the finishing touch I got the whip cream. I started from balls up to the tip cover in whip cream as it help cool off the wounds from the whipping and lastly placing a cherry on top it stood high. He only shiver as he could feel all ingredients all over his body and I spoke " mmmmm everything looks so good the thing is where to start oh I know slowly top to bottom." As I softly lick off the ice cream and some of it was already melting causing it to be all over my body as well I spoke "ooh looks like I am getting all nice and dirty." I moan softly making feedback whimper I spoke " oh down boy you will get your treat soon enough" and with that I went down slowly brush my body against his cause him to hump his hips know how much he wanted to bang me. I knew I was going to be in trouble after I release him but right now I did not care as I am having fun and I got my whip, whipping him in to his place I began " bad body you disobeyed so you had to be punish now I will have to redo the who ice cream masterpiece." I refill his body with ice cream as well covering his dick with whip cream and a cherry on top I brush my hands as well my body against him he tried his best to not hump. Once I was done I spoke " good boy you did not hump and I will clean your dick off but you may not cum until I wanted you to or I will whip you again" and he moan " yes my mistress I will behave and I will not shoot my cum out till said so." I chuckle as I lick the whip cream softly and slowly balls up to the berry tip as I ate the cherry off his dick. I could feel his dick get bigger as well shaking I knew he was hold back not to cum and I continue as i licked off the last small bit of whip cream. I got up putting my hand on his chest I could feel him shake and I knew he learn his lesson I think it was time he got rewarded. I slowly got close to his ear and moan softly cause him to moan back as well shaking more. I got close to his dick and got on top of it only brushing it softly to my pussy I spoke "don't cum yet babe just wait a little longer." I moan as I only sat slowly on his dick only entering the tip of it inside of me and wow his dick was hot just waiting to shoot out all his seed. I sat slowly placing it all inside of me I humped softly on his dick he groan softly as I moan feeling his hot dick inside my nice wet pussy to cool it off. I felt the heat and went faster and I moan " ugh I granted you permission to hump babe" as soon those world where said he push his hips high fallowing my rhythm. We where getting tried and I knew he had put up with me all night at last I gave him his reward " ugh oh yesssss mmmmph oooh babe put your dirty load inside of me." He moan " you mean it mistress I can cum inside of you" and i reply " yes but do so quick before I change my mind." He hump harder as well as I and we scream our name he spoke " here it comes mistress " as he hump me hard he shot all of his nice hot cum inside of me. I groan in pleasure as I only sat on his slowly pulling it out all nice and sticky I rubbed my pussy on feedback sore dick getting more wet. I pull my self up to his face laying next to him I kissed him and force my tongue in starting to French kiss him. I removed the blindfold he smile and purred "just wait till next time missy" I only smile as I nuzzled his cheek. I replay " oh we will see " as we both fell as sleep thinking I forgot something.


	3. Chapter 3

Swampy lemon

Me and swampfire went to New Orleans to celebrate martigras as we where on the streets having so much fun. We saw the parade go by as we dance on the streets as the crowd dance as well as we held each other close rubbing our bodies close we started to feel the heat. As we got closer swampfire got my hand and pulled me out of the crow and we ran to the hotel we where staying at. He got me bridle style as he ran to our room and once we got into the room he spoke " I can't hold it no more I can feel the heat all over babe and I wanted to burn it out." I kiss him deeply as I held his face close as we kiss each other deeply he took me to the bed. He lay me down on the bed and he got on top of me as he started to kiss my neck. He started to unbutton my white collar shirt and leave a trail of kisses down my chest as he starts to suck my breast. I moan as I could feels his mouth on my nipples as they harden and I held his head close to my chest. I moan so loudly as he got up and he lay on his back. He pull his dick out as he rub his dick as he moan and I sat up as I got on top of him I got his hand. I got his hands moving them from his dick as I took charge squeezing it tight and pumping it slowly. He moan as lust build up slowly and I could feel his dick getting hotter, thicker, and shaking. I spoke " mmmmph looks like your burning off well let me cool you off" as I open my mouth and slowly suck on the tip of his dick. His dick his so hot once I felt it in my mouth and making so wet it at last started to cool off. He groan as I only now gave him soft licks as he shutter and started to sit up as he got me close and hugged me close giving me a deep passionate soft kiss. He loved feeling my chest rub against his as we lay down still holding each other's arms and once we lay down he was on top once more as I licked his lip asking for entrance as he accepted. We French kiss as he brought his hands to my chest and started to massage them as I got my hands and guild him as he rub his hand on my soft flesh. We both moan softly as he started to go down with his hands and started to slip off my skirt as he smirk " well look who doesn't wear panties" I only giggle as he started to got down kissing my stomach. He went down as he reached my pussy starting to kiss it and entering his tongue inside my wet cavern. He started to finger me as I could feel his fingers in me and go in faster as he moved them in there. He then pulled them out as he got on top and rubbing his dick up and down my pussy. I moan feeling his soft flesh rubbing against mine and then he slowly began to enter me slowly as I gasp while he enter me. He slowly went inside as he moan " ugh your all wet but tight" and he at lasted enter me all the through. He started next to go in and out at a much faster rate as we both moan softly. He then pull out and then banged me hard as I moan out loud feeling him enter me much hard hitting my walls. We continue to banging each other and screaming out names out. When he yelled " shit ugh I am about to cum " as he continues to bang me hard and with one more bang he shot out his hot seed inside of me. We both grunt as he collapsed as he fell on his back and I sat up panting dragging my self to his side I hugged close to his chest placing a kiss on his cheek. I cuddle close as we both snuggle and I began " wow swampfire you are sure like fireworks." He giggles as he kissed my forehead bringing a blanket over us as we both fell asleep.

Wrestler spark ( lemon continuation )

Me and fourarms have just came back from out night out. He won a match with humangasour (sorry if misspelled to lazy to look for the right way of typing it) and afterwards we went to have dinner and now we are home as my loving wrestler is now taking a shower I am in the kitchen having a glass of water when all of a sudden I hear from the bathroom " Dana babe can you come over hear for a second." I went to the bathroom to see what fourarms needed me and I got there he heard me as he spoke " come here babe." I came close as he go my hand dragged me in the shower with him and with all his hands he started to strip me butt naked he threw my clothes out. Once I was strip out of my clothes and lucky for my I already token my boots off when we came home. He held me close as started to kiss me softly and passionately as we could feel the nice hot water hit out skin seeing vapor all around us. We started to French kiss as his hands where all over me and he hud messaging my chest as well his other set started to grop my butt. I moan soft feeling his hands all over and we separated for air as we separate he giggle " you love it when I grop your butt babe." I giggle as I spoke " yes but I have sweet spot" and he spoke " are you going to tell me where it is babe." I replied playfully " hehehe nope" he replied " well then I will have to look for it" as he got my bridle style. He turn off the shower and we came out of the shower as he carried me to our room as he place my on the bed I spread my self out as the bed got wet. Then fourarms got on top of me and started to kiss me softly as our bodies touch each other We moan with pleasure. As he started down to my chest kissing it softly and stroking my legs with his other set of hands. I moan I as could feel his sweet touch as he spoke " am I getting closer to your sweet spot babe." I decided to tease him further as I began " I ain't giving no hints babe " and he grunted playfully as his lower set of hands found there way to my butt cheeks giving them a squeeze as I moan with pleasure. He smirk " I think you just gave me a hit babe" and he slowly went down and reach my pussy as he began to finger it. I moan " oooh shit ugh you got quite the fingers babe" and his lower hands brought me closer. Next he began to lick me oh how I moan as I could feel his soft lips kiss of my wet pussy and bringing me closer to his face so he can deepen the licks / kisses. He grunt as he began " ugh I am get all horny and I think I at last I found your sensitive" and I shiver up and playfully said " oh no I am doom." He giggle as he brought me closer to his pelvis as I could see his dick high and shaking. I purred as he gently slip the tip inside of me and then it shot me " uh babe do you think it will fit." He said softly " don't worry babe if it hurts I will stop promise" and he slowly went inside me as I moan softly as I could feel his large dick enter me. I moan as I could feel him up my cavern then once it some how it made it all in. Then started to ram me hard as he grunt and the bed started to shake as he slam him self into me. I moan out loud as I could feel his huge dick up my pussy and then he hit my sweet spot. I yelled " oh shit yes babe hit me there" and he hit me in my sweet spot over and over making melt. He grunt " hehehehe oh yes I am about to cum babe " as he kept slamming into me and I moan " ugh duck yes shot your dirty load in me." He slam into my sweet once more as he shot out loads of seed into me as we both collapse he pulled out his soggy dick and a small puddle of cum spill out from his dick and my pussy. He only chuckle as he began " hehehe I guess I found your sensitive spot Bebe" and I spoke " hehe you got lucky." He smile as he kiss my forehead as he fell asleep and I cuddle next to him as I kissed his cheek. I spoke " I love you my beloved wrestler " and I sept next to him.

Weeks later

I was feeling sick for weeks and Fourarms was at practice. So I decided to go the doctor and I waited there for the doctor. Then he came in and he spoke "congrats miss your pregnant " my eyes lit up when I hear those words. When I got home Fourarms was home he looked worry and he spoke " babe where have you been I was worry." I began " sorry babe uh babe remember how I been sick." He quickly replied " you gone to the doctor and what happen is it bad " I clam him down as I spoke " I am fine babe but I am pregnant. " he stare as he smile and carried me bridle style and kissed me as he spoke " I can't believe I am going to be a father." I smile as he held close happily knowing we are going to be parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncontrollable lust lemon

It was Halloween night as me and whampire and I have been giving out candy to the many sparklings that came by. It was adorable as they came in many colorful costumes as we handed them candy they smile and cheer but the night grew old and they stop coming. We both knew that there will be no more trick or treaters so we relax as we got some warm popcorn and got some horror movies playing as we sat on the couch. The movie went on but whampire grew tired and pointed out all the mistakes they made in the movie and it got to a point where I grew tired as I kissed him. He rapped his arms around me as the kiss deepened and soon we where French kissing as we let go for air he lick his lip as he got up. I look at him as he turn off the tv and the whole room became dark I could only see the light from the moon coming from the window as it reflected on whampire nicely tone body and he came close as he sat down next to me as held me close. He kissed me softly as he started to unbutton my shirt and massage my chest as he slowly sets me down on my back. Once my shirt was unbuttoned he tossed it to the side and went down to my neck giving me many love bites. As I moan in pleasure as I could feel his lips and teeth biting down on my delicate flesh. He was above me as I rub his pelvis with my hand trying to make him heat up and he let me go as he took out his dick he spoke " I guess some one is excited well so am I." He got his dick over my face as I began to suck on it and his face was at my skirt as he slipped it off. He started to lick my pussy as I suck his dick on the other side. We moan in pleasure as we could feel each other tongue on our fav spots and whampire groan " ooooh yes mmmmm suck me dry babe." We continued when whampire had enough and was ready to get his treat as he took out his dick from my mouth. He got up and sat me up on the couch as I spread my legs apart as he rub his dick upon my entrance. Then he slowly started to enter me as I moan feeling him inside me and slowly started to go faster. He started to bang me harder and harder as we moan out loud feeling the lust between us. When all of a sudden he hit my sweet spot as I gasped " ooooh shit yes hit me there please w whampire." He groan as he humped me harder as we scream out our names when he began " ooooh shit I am about to cum" and I replied " yes please fill me with your dirty load ." As he hit my once more in my sweet spot I moan out loud as he scream my name while shooting out his hot seed inside of me. I collapse tired as whampire sat back down on the couch I lean against him as he held me close. He kissed my cheek as I slowly fell sleep he picked me up bridle style as he levitate me to my room as he set me on the bed as he brought me close and put a blanket over us as he fell asleep next to me.

Electronic lemon

It was a nice day as me and shocksquatch started to walk along the road away from the campsite where we been camping and we gotten far from the campsite when all of a sudden a heavy rain fall come over in a sudden. We both ran to a near by cave as we enter the cave we where both soak as shocksquatch shook him self dry i found some dry wood and made a small pile as he got close he let put a small bolt which light up the fire as it lit up the cave. I was still soak as I took my clothes off not wanting to catch a cold, I hang clothes forgetting that shocksquatch was still in the cave with me and he didn't notice until he turn around Turing a dark shade of red. He smile as he came close and rapped his arms around me as he spoke " need help keeping warm." I blushed as he turn me around softly and kissed me deeply as I could feel his warm fur against my cold body. He sat down as we let go for air we breathe and I cuddles against his warm furry chest. He got me up and place my chest on his face as he began to kiss my chest and I held on to his head feeling my body raise in heat and in many personal places. He had his hands on my butt cheeks as he squeezed them tighter I let out a soft moan and with that Turing shocksquatch on and he started to head down but he is trying not to let me touch the cold floor. He kissed my stomach as he started to finger my pussy as I moan and once he heard that he had enough as he stop. He pulled out his dick and it was deliciously huge as he started to slip in slowly into my wet cavern. I moan as I wimper " oh shocksquatch do you think it will fit" and he replied " don't worry babe I won't hurt you but you will only feel pleasure." He enter me more I moan too feel his huge dick inside me as he moan in pleasure and then the

Last bit of him enter me. I let out a loud moan as my pussy got tighter sealing shocksquatch dick tight as we both purred with pleasure. Then he started to ram in quick as he held me close and held on feeling the heat within me. All of a sudden he ram in hard reaching my sweet spot and I scream " ooooh yes ram your huge dick there please!" He grunt " yes babe but shit your so tight" as he slam into me hard as we scream each other names and we where building up heat to a point where we where sweating. He soon scream " shit I am about to cum " and I replied "yes I wanted your seed in me please." We continue on until we hit our climax and shocksquatch shot his hot seed inside of me as we laid down. I was still on top of him as he slid me off his dick still dripping out seed and wow he sure has a lot of cum. He brought me to his face as we share a sweet kiss I fell sleep in his nice warm fur and he turn to his side making sure I didn't touch the ground he rapped him self around me. We both fell sleep near the fire nice and warm.

Week later after the camping trip I was feeling quite ill thinking that I cought something from the trip shocksquatch took me to the doctor. He held my hand trough the whole time worry that it could be something serious. Once the doctor came in he spoke " congrats miss Dana your pregnant " and with that our faces lit up as shocksquatch hugged me close and kissed me cheek. To knowing we are going to be parents.

It was weekend night and ultimate echo echo decided that we should hit the clubs. I remember that foxy was play at club midnight so we both decided to go there and once we got there the club was banging with her music. I got ultimate echo echo by the hand as I drag him to the dance floor and let the music beats take us both away as I dance. I could feel the rhythm as we both dance and the whole crowd fallowed the trace of the music. When foxy spoke " things are getting cold let get things hot and fallow my beats hahahaha" as she puts on the next song which got things getting hot as I was pulled closer to ultimate echo echo and feel the heat I began. I grind as I dance next to ultimate echo echo body he slid his hands upon my body bringing me closer we both moan feeling the heat between us as he pulled me from the crowd as we look for a place when we found a empty room with a bed and he pulled me in there. He place me on the bed as he undid my white collar shirt throwing somewhere in the room and started to kiss me as he force his tongue inside of me as we still the energy from the music beating outside. He went down and started to kiss my right boob as he gropped the other. I moan as I could feel his hands on me and I moan " mmmmph I bet your feeling hot as well right." He looked at me as I got up and pin him down as I got out his dick and at that point all I wanted was to suck him dry. I began to suck his dick as I suck harder and each time I sucked harder he moan " ooh shit I am hot but you must be on fire." I continue as I could feel his hands on top of my head guiding me and he groan " shit I am about to shoot out my seed" as he let go of my head. He grabbed on to the sheets as i bite gently on his dick making him moan louder as he scream my name as he shot out his seed all over my face and I giggle. He groan as he got up and got my as he laid me on my stomach. He got down spreading my legs as he pulled off my skirt tossing aside and kissing, licking and sucking my pussy. He chuckle " hehehehe look who is berry wet and I love that" he continued to kiss my pussy I moan and scream out his name as I could feel his tongue inside of me. He purred as he got his wet soggy dick and rubbed it against my pussy as the fluids mix. He slowly started to enter me I moan as the first part of his dick enter me and beginning to purr in delight as he continue to slowly enter me. Once he was all the way inside me of me he said " ready for my babe" and I moan "oh yes give me everything you got." He began to ram me hard as I could feel him hit me hard we made the bed creek and then he hit my sweet spot as I moan "yes yes send me some beats there babe" and he did as he hit my sweet spot moaning in pleasure. He moan " I am at my climax babe I am going to shoot" and I began " yes shoot it all in me please quenched this heat." He bang me once more as he shot all of seed inside of me and we both collapse as we panted he brought me close. He kissed my forehead as I smile falling asleep in his arms and he fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Lemon

It was a hot day in the beaches of rio as the sun was about to set kickin hawk and I have been here on vacation. We went clubbing as all different dj came out to play once they samba music kickin hawk couldn't wait to get his hands all over me and it was the last song of the night. The song began to play hot wings (hahahahahahah no joke ) I started to move to the beats of the music as kickin hawk move his way closer as the song began to beat faster and faster we move along to it as he rap his arms around me we work together as the music went on. Until the melody smoothen I sang along as I moved on my own and back into kickin hawk arms. The song came to it's close as we both shared a sweet kiss and the song just ended as many cheer the dj on. We both head out of the club as kickin hawk had me close in his arm and good thing where we where staying was close. When we made it to the room kickin hawk could no stop kissing my neck I began " hehehehe i guess i taste that good " and he replied " hehehehe better than bird seeds." I only smile as I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of bird seeds from the counter as I sat on top of the kitchen counter and open the seeds. Once kickin hawk smell the seeds he dashed to the kitchen as he happily wanted some seeds after all dancing can build up an appetite and I happily feed him bird seeds. I fed him his favorite treat but the seeds slip out of my hand and fell inside of my clothes. I was about to take them out but kickin hawk pin me down and strip off all my clothes as he grabbed the bag of bird seeds and pour it all over my body as he peck all over my body. I could only moan as I could feel his hands and beak going through all over my body. He grabbed me bridle style as he dashed to the bedroom as we made there he set me on the bed as he strip from his clothes and got on top of me as we started to French kiss I rub my hand through his soft feathers leaving all fluffed as well ruffle. He went down as left a trail of kisses all over my body and made it down to my pussy and started to kiss it. I moan with pleasure as I could feel his tongue all over my went cavern and started to get up bring me closer with him as he led my head down to his dick as it was huge. I knew what my big bird need as I kiss his dick and started to massage it with my hands as he started to moan. Next I started to enter in my mouth and started to suck on it really hard as groan with pleasure. I continue for a good time until he scream " ugh shit I am close to cum" and with that I let go and kickin hawk pulled me close. He set me down on his dick and started to trust without warning as I could feel his hard dick in going inside me I let out soft moans. He kept going until his hit y sweet spot and i scream out kickin hawk name out loud " oh shit yes kickin hawk hit me there!" He did as he kept until he scream " shit I going to cum" and I replied " yesss please shoot your seed inside of me." He bang me once more and shot his warm seed inside of me we both collapse panting and sweating due to over heating. He began " that was incredible babe " and I replied " I know it was wonderful " I spoke with tired eyes as he brought me close to his feathers. I cuddle against him as his soft feather pressed against my skin I gently fell asleep

Spice and lemon

It was a rainy day as dash through the rain to my house once I got there I was all soaking wet. I enter my house all cold and dripping all over when heat blast came to greet me. He was shocked to see me all soak as he grabbed towel from the closet and rapped me in it as he held me close and slowly I started to warm up as well getting dry. I sign as I spoke " ahhh so warm" as I snuggle closer to him and he began " hehehe happy to help." I decided to get some nice dry clothes but heat blast has a better idea and head to the kitchen to get a few things. I was about to get a pair of pants when all of a sudden heat blast barged in with a tray of Hersey chocolate, gram crackers, marshmallows, and two cups of hot chocolate. He set down the tray on the night stand and next he came to me picking me up bridle style carrying me to the bed as I sat there against the backboard of the bed he got a blanket. He put it over me to keep me warm as he sat next to me and got the tray of goodies he gave me cup of hot chocolate as he got him self one too we both drank our sweet drink. I smile as I could taste the warm liquid warming me up from the inside as I finish with my drink I was left with a chocolate stach and heat blast finished his as well leaving him with a chocolate stach. He looked at me and giggled "you have some thing on you" as I replied " oh my well so do you." He look down as he answer "well let me help us with that" as he kissed me softly on the lips and thing only got hotter as the kiss deepen hear blast brought me closer as I lose grasp of the blanket letting it slip off reviling my body. I could feel his warm hands all over my body as we started to French kiss and then we parted for air he smile as he spoke " would you like something sweet." I reply softly " yes I would like something sweet" as he slowly laid me down and he place a few gram crackers on my chest , next a piece of Hersey chocolate, after a marshmallow as he got on top of me and started to lean close as he kissed my chest. His face glowed a little brighter as heat from him started to melt the chocolate and marshmallows as well making drips of chocolate land on my chest. He took one of the sweet treats and feed it too me as I moan of how sweet it tasted. This caused heat blast to glow brighter as I took one of the treats and feeding it to him as he moan of the sweetness that filled his mouth. He continued to kiss my chest and started to go down as soon his lips met with my wet pussy. I could see small amounts of steam coming from me and heat blast as I could feel the drips of vapors all over my pelvis. I moan to the heat that is coming from between me and heat blast as he glowed brighter. He spoke " mmmmm you taste so good but I still feel you cold let me give you more heat" as he brought me closer to him he pulled out his dick and he stick it slowly I could hear a hiss too soon see vapor come out of us both. He moan as he entered me softly as I held my self closer to him and he started to speed up a little more we where making the bed squeak as we moved faster and faster. He groan as he kept banging and I moan to feel his warm dick enter me. When all of a sudden he hits my sweet spot I purred " ooooh yes mmmmph hit my sweet spot with that spicy dick of your heat blast " and he moan " ooooh yes anything for you babe." As he continue on hitting my sweet spot when he scream " shit babe I am going to cum" and I moan " yes please shoot you spicy seed inside of me" as he hit me hard for one last time he shot a berry warm liquid inside of me. We collapse in pleasure and I moan softly as I could feel his hot seed warming me up from the inside. I purred as I cuddle closer to heat blast as he took out his dick and rapped his arm around me. He brought me close to chest as he glowed as he spoke " feeling warmer babe" and I smile " I am feeling quite hot babe" ( hahahahah see what I did there ok I was board) as I kissed him on the cheek. He smile sweetly and brought the blanket over the both of us as we both fell asleep as the rain pour outside.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a nice crystal clear night I was washing dishes when all of a sudden a pair of two hands rapped around my waist, i stop washing and turn around to see my beloved big chill. He kiss my cheek and spoke "your looking quite beautiful tonight my sweet Dana." As I blush happily I dry my hand rapped my arms around him and we both shared a sweet passionate kiss. He lick my lip asking for entrance and opening my mouth, we share a steamy French kiss. We parted gasping for air as saliva stream from my lip big chill pick me bridle style and said " why don't we take this into the bedroom." As I nodded in agreement he spread out his wings and flew to the bedroom.

When we got to the room he gently place me on top of the bed and I laid all spread out, as big chill flew on top of me and He spoke " this is going be quite the pleasant night for the both of us my dear." He press his lips upon mine sharing a steamy kiss as he slowly started to unbutton my shirt, tossing it aside to being started to massage my breast. The feeling of his hands upon my breast I could help but moan to the pleasure. He started to lead a trail of kisses down to my chest and started sucking upon my breast. I laid there moaning feeling his tongue lick around my nipple I held his head close to me as he pinch my other nipple. He switch side sucking upon my other breast and pinching the other and he stop pinching. He started to run his hands down to my pants and started to unzip them, taking them along with my panties off tossing it aside. He started to rub my wet pussy feeling his fingers roaming in side of me I moan in great pleasure. He started to leave a trail of kisses down to my wet pussy and began to lick all over it making it nice and wet I moan in pleasure "oh fuck ugh lick me raw." He chuckle and began to lick rapidly and fingering me I let out many wonderful moan. I look up to notice that big chill dick was high and big I spoke " ooh look who is excited. He stopped and spoke " well why don't you give me a massage with your talented hands and mouth." With a smile I sat up and I let big chill lay down seeing his dick huge and I started to massage it rubbing it up down rapidly. I could hear big chill moaning in delight I a started to place his dick between my breast and giving him a boob job. He moan " ugh fuck yessss please suck me please I desire your mouth." I giggle and granted his wish holding his dick with both of my hands I began to lick the tip of it, entering it in my mouth I began to suck upon it. He got my head guiding me while I suck he scream " ugh oh goodness I think I am going to cum" right away he let me go and pin me down laying on my back. He started to rub his hard dick upon my pussy sending shivers down my spine and he at last finally began to enter slowly into my wet pussy. He slowly began to go slow and when I felt ready he went in hard and fast we scream in pleasure with moans. When he hit my sweet spot I could not help to scream " oooooh fuck yesss get me there ugh please" and he bang my sweet spot I moan out loud. Things where getting hot when it was time he scream " oooh shit I am going to cum" and I replied "ugh fuck cum in me please I wanted your seed in me." He hit my sweet pot once more and shot his seed in side of me we both collapse of exhaustion and he took out his dick from me. We laid there breathing in exhaustion and I said " that was incredible" he reply " it was so awesome." I yawn feeling sleepy he pulling me close to his chest and he brought the cover over us. He kiss my forehead and slowly I fell asleep in my beloved big chill arms.

3 week later :D

I was feeling sick throwing up, being tired most of the time, and having migraines, big chill started to worry. Right away he took me to the clinic and I was being check to see what was wrong with me. We sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come with the results I was worry but big chill took notice and held my hand making sure that everything will be alright. The door swung open and the doctor came in he said " congratulations Dana your pregnant." My face lit up of joy and big was so overwhelming of joy hug me tight and kiss my cheek. We are so happy that we are going to become parents and have a family.


	7. Chapter 7

(Fanfic Dana x big chill)

I was getting ready for a date with big chill as I put on a necklace and adding on last min touches I waited for big cill to come. A few min later my doorbell ring and there was my beloved big chill with a bouquet of beautiful bright red roses. I put the roses in a vase and we both set off to our date. We went out to a fancy restaurant and dance till 10:00 pm. It was still early so we went for a walk in the park but there was something I did not expect. We walk to a clearing where hung beautiful light blue lights I stood there stuck in the moment and when I hear big chill say " Dana I have something to tell you" I turn around to see big chill on one knee holding out a box with a beautiful ring I stood there over fill with joy as I heard him say " Dana you and I have gone through a lot I enjoy ever moments with you and I would love to have more adventures with you but as my wife will you marry me. I replied with such joy " yes I will marry you" as he place the ring in my finger he got up and hug me sharing a sweet kiss.

(Months later of planning the wedding :D XD)

It was the big day I was in my room getting for today's big day as my friends where helping me get ready doing my hair and once I put my wedding dress on my friends stood there amazed as I twirl around in my beautiful dress as the wedding march began I walked forward everybody looking at me and taking pictures but I kept my eye up front to see my beloved big chill looks so handsome. As I got to the end the wedding march stop and everybody sat down as I was beside big chill.

The priest began " dearly beloved we are gather hear today to celebrate the marriage of Dana and big chill " and the whole ceremony went by and then the big part came.

The priest said " do you big chill take Dana to be you wedded wife to love to hold to honor and cherish in sickness and health till death thou do part."

He answer " I do."

The priest began " do you Dana take Big chill to be you wedded husband to love to hold to honor and cherish in sickness and health till death thou do part."

I answer " I do"

The priest said " may we thou have thee rings "

As me and big chill place the rings on each other the priest began " by the power invested by me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." As me and big chill share our first kiss as husband and wife everybody cheer with joy as we walk down the aisle.

( in the wedding party :D )

We had a wonderful time many of our friends where there and wishing us the best in our lives. It was an incredible evenings until came the time of the slow dance big chill held me close and I held on to him as the song started to play we dance to the song we love. We dance around it felt like a dream and once the music came to end we shared a kiss and the crowd cheer with joy as we vow and went back to our seats. Soon we shared the cake and made a tosd as we all held our glasses of cider. Soon the party was over and as we said Ferrell to all our friends as we for our honeymoon.

( at the honeymoon viva la lemons hahahahahahah XD could not resist)

Me and big decided to spend our honeymoon in Italy we had a great time during the day and then night came. We where at our hotel a beautiful fancy hotel Gabrielle once we where in the room as we pop open a bottle of sparkling cider and poor it in beautiful glasses. I was drinking my cider when I felt two arms raps round me and a kiss on my cheek. I place my glass down Turing around and hold on to big chill. He spoke " now it's time to have fun with you my beloved wife" and he slid his hand into mu shirt and message my breast. He started to slip off my shirt and holding both of by breast he kiss me passionately as he lick my lip asking for entrance. Once I open my mouth he slip his tongue into my mouth and French kiss. Things where getting hot and he pick me up bridal style while still kissing me. He place me in bed as I spread out he got top of me and he slid his hand into my skirt starting to finger my pussy. He started to leave a trail of kisses down to my chest and started to suck upon them. I moan in pleasure as he continue to suck my breast and finger my pussy. I was in good pleasure but I look up i notice that big chill dick was up high I knew that he might wanted some good pleasure as well so I got up he look quite surprised as I pushed him to the backboard of the bed and spread his legs apart. I began " my poor husband wanted attention don't think I notice your dick going huge you really wanted to cum all over me well let me fulfill your dirty fantasies" as I kiss the tip of his dick and tap it my index finger. I lick it like a lollipop up and down slowly sending shivers up his spine. I kept it up to a point where he had enough he held me my head guided me as I started to suck harder and harder. He scream " ugh fuck yessss faster faster" as I sucker fast as I can until big chill scream " yessss oh yesss ugh I am going to cum" as he let me go and cum all over my face and chest. He was quite please " ugh that was good my wife now left me reward you by fucking you raw" as he got up and pin me down laying on my back as he rub his dick upon my pussy sending shivers up my spine as he slowly enters me and starts to pick up the pace. He went faster and faster until he hit my sweet spot I scream " oooooh shit yesss hit me there please " and he did as he went harder and harder. We where both where building up pleasure as we made it to our point " ooooh fuck please take me big chill please." He spoke " ugh yesss as you wish my love" he bang in harder and harder till we both yelled each other's names. I could feel big chill cold seed fill in my pussy as we both collapse of exhaustion he took out his dick as he brought me close to his chest and kissed my cheek. He said " that was awesome mmmmm I love you " and I reply " it was wonderful mmmm I love you too." I started to feel my eyelids get heavy and big chill spoke " get some rest dear we another wonderful day together get some rest and I smile happily as I feel asleep in big chill's arms

Xlr8 x Dana

(Lemon)

It was a long day and I was really tired I came home to see xlr8 sound asleep on the couch as I smile I went to my room. I was in my room and went to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower. I strip myself naked and turn the water to nice temperature, stepping inside to the feel of the shower spraying water at my body. I was feeling the water when all of a sudden I felt two arms rapped around me and being startled I almost fell but I was being held tight as I look to see xlr8. I began angrily " xlr8 you scare me I didn't even hear you come in also you almost cause me to fall" he replied softly " first babe sorry I didn't mean to scare you, second you know I am super fast, third don't worry I would never let you fall." I still stood there why xlr8 still held me in his arms as the warm water hit our bodies and steam surrounded us we stayed quite until I broke the silence " still you scare me almost causing me to fall " he replied " well then let me show you how sorry I am by paying you back." Once he said that he got shampoo and started to rub it all over my body as bubbles started to form he rub my chest. He was all over my body and once he reach my butt he started to massage my butt cheeks as well started to finger my pussy. I moan in surprise as he put two fingers inside of me as soap run down our bodies and he started to kiss me licking my lip asking for entrance. I owe my mouth he enter my mouth and our tongues dance with each other as we French kiss. Separating for air xlr8 turn off the water and got out of the tub, once out he pick me up bridle Style. He carefully while trying not slip he place me on the bed laying on my back I stretch out arching me back and seeing me this was was xrl8 as his dick started to rise by my site. He got on top of me and put his face in between my breast. He lick and kissed them he pulled me close as he smirk and said " prepare your self your going to be feeling all your fantasy come true." With out warming he push his dick inside of me and semi rapid rate he went in and out I moan " ooooh fuck your so fast." He giggle " lucky for you I won't push the speed I don't wanted my precious babe to get so sore you can't walk" as he continue on until hill he hit my sweet spot I scream " oooooh fuck yes right there xlr8 please hit me there." He slam in harder and harder. We where about to reach our climax and he scream "ooooh fuck I am about to cum" I replied " yes please release your seed inside of me." He hit my sweet spot once more and release all of his seed inside of me as we both collapse of exhaustion. We payed there all wet and panting as I cuddle close to xlr8 as I slowly fell asleep. He saw me asleep he knew that I had a long day as well tired and he cuddle close and put a blanket over us as he hold me slowly falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A lustful gentleman

Me and gutrot we working at this mansion for a while. I was in cleaning and gutrot was serving I guess I was a maid while he was the butler. It was already night time and everyone else was gone we where both meeting up getting ready to go home. I spoke " ready to go home gutrot " as I smile and he replied " yes ready to go." I was about put away the feather duster when it fell out of my hands and I bent down to get it little did I forget that I was wearing a short mini skirt due to my maid outfit. Gutrot saw up my skirt as he could see my pussy and knowing I don't wear any underwear. I got up as he came behind me with one of hands he got one of my breast starting to grop it bringing me closer to him and with his other hand we went under my skirt. He grop my butt I could feel his silky smooth gloves as the grop my butt feeling it take a strong grip and I could not help to release a moan. He smirk " i prefer you butt naked babe" as he gave another tight squeeze and I moan feeling his touch but what really set me off was feeling his gloves as there silk came in contact with my delicate skin. He came closer to my ear and whisper " what do you say babe no one is in this mansion and the owners are gone for the week" as he continue to grop my breast and butt as he reviled his mouth as he began to kiss my neck leaving me love bites. I moan " y yes ugh please tame me" as I could not control my self no longer and he got me bridle style and took me to the master bedroom. Once we got there it was a huge room and ginormous bed as he brought me to the bed. I laid there as I spread my legs open to show off my pussy to gutrot and he notice it was starting to get really wet. He got on top of me starting to strip me from my maid outfit and once I was all butt naked he did not hold back grabbing all over. I felt I was melting as I could feel his gloves touch all over my body gropping me and he went down to my chest as he started to grop them and giving them soft sloppy kisses. He started to go down as he left my chest all wet and started to go down to my wet hot pussy as began fingering them. I moan out loud feeling his silky gloves fingers shove themselves forcefully exploring my insides and then he stop as I laid on my back legs spread open. He unzip his pants as he took out his dick as he rubbed it and it was so deliciously huge. He got top of me and started to kiss me softly while he brought his dick to my pussy rubbing the tip on my wet delicate hot pussy skin. We both moan between kisses as he then started to enter it much deeper and then he got me up as he sat me into his dick. I felt it go in as I sat on and I hugged him as I start to hump him as he held me close. He grabbed my butt and gave it a tight squeeze as he help me hump him. We grunt as we could feel our flesh all wet and we beginning to sweat. We scream each other's names and we reach our climax as I could feel gutrot hot seed fill the inside of my pussy. I fell on my back as I laid there and gutrot took out his dick as he was on top of me. He kissed me still grabbing all over my body as his dick still leak cum all over my body and he laid besides me as he kick off his pants. I cuddle next to him as he brought me close rubbing his hands all over my back and I feel asleep In his arms as he soon after fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was it good a day till me and wildmutt got lost in the woods. The worse part was this it began to rain as we both dash to find a place to cover and we ran but as we ran I pass close through some thorny bushes causing to rip up my clothes. We continue running when we found a cave as we went in for cover and we where all soaking wet. We looked around as we found dry wood and build a small fire. I took off my wet clothes as I set them on a near by rock to let them dry and I came back as I sat next to wildmutt. He brought me close to warm me up as I cuddle closer to his nice soft warm fur and I look up to his face as gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He began kissing me back as we started to French kiss and our kisses became more sloppy as saliva trail from our mouths as we kissed. We continue kissing as I ran my hands through his soft body and then by accident I grab his dick as I let go quickly. My hand was wet but he started to become horny and I could feel he wanted me to continue grabbing it. He laid on his back as I could see his dick sticking out and I grab it with hands bringing it closer to my mouth as I gave it soft kisses. I lick it making it all nice and wet he just gasp every time I place my lips or tongue on his dick. It was all nice and wet as well hard knowing he was almost about to cum. He got up as he began to lick me all over my body leaving me a slobbery mess as he went down and began to lick my pussy. I moan and gasp feeling his huge tongue enter my wet cavern. I continue to lick it rapidly as I could feel like I would explode with pleasure and then he got my and flip me onto my stomach as I laid there. Then I got on fours and shake my butt at wildmutt making him become more horny. He was on top of me as he entered me forcefully and began to pound me hard. I moan feel him enter me deeper and deeper "ugh fuck me you wild animal mmmmph." He continued to pound me as he was panting as he enjoyed fucking me and he got stuck inside of me but even though we where stuck he continued in any small way to pound me. It was incredible such ruff wild and passionate sex with a wild animal like wildmutt. I began "yes yes ugh you sure love fucking me doggie style don't you wildmutt. mmmph ugh fuck me wildmutt fill me with you hot seed." He continued when he push it deeper and hits my sweet spot as I yell out his name " ugh yess fuck me there wildmutt ugh!" As he obey and bang my sweet spot he was panting even more knowing he was about to reach his climax. We where at that point and then he shot out his hot seed. We where unstuck and he got off laying next to me as I sat down with my legs open as I still have hot seed spilling out off my pussy. I began " I guess you where so excited to shoot your dirty load inside of me" as the seed still spill out of me and into me. He brought me close to him and I cuddle against his warm fur. He kept me warm as i fell asleep and he fell asleep along with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Me and fast track have came back from a romantic evening. Now that we are home our evening can be hot and sexy. We came inside in kisses and he was carrying me as he dash us to the bed room. He laid me on the bed as he began to make quick work of my long skirt and crop top as he tossed them aside. He began to french kiss me and gropped my chest as the let out some loud moans. He went down to my neck as he gave me love bites and soft licks on my shoulders. He went down as he squeezed my boobs and suck on the nipples as they be came harder. He bit them as I moan much louder as he smirk and went down to my pussy as he started to finger my pussy. I moan softly as he finger my pussy and then he began to give it soft passionate kisses. He bites down on my flesh as I moan out loud and he started to lick deeper inside. Then he position him self over me and rubbed his dick on the edge of my pussy as I moan in pleasure. Then he rammed into me as I moan he was going in a quick rate as he humped me my boobs bounce and he grabbed them for support. As he continues to ram him self into me I moan in good pleasure and then he went in hard as he slammed into my sweet spot. I yelp in delight as he slammed in multiple times in seconds and I moan in such delight as his dick hit my sweet spot. He kept it up for 5 min then he scream " shit I am going to cum" and then he slammed into my sweet spot as he shot out his hot cum inside of me. We both groan as we collapse in exhaustion and I have him a kiss on the cheek my eyes felt heavy. I fell asleep in his arms and he pulled out his wet dick as a small puddle of cum shot out of my pussy. He then fell asleep as he brought me closer to his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I was inside while nrg was cutting wood outside and as I was getting the fireplace ready. When nrg came in with the fire wood he saw me bending down and showing off my whole pussy. He was getting hot inside his armor and he drop the fire wood. He rushed over before I could bend up and he came from behind as he groped my butt out of the blue. I felt his leather metal glove upon my flesh as I moan coming back as he ran his hand up to my chest and groped my boob. I moan out loud and he brought me close as he continues to groped my boob and butt cheek. He began " hay babe how about I show you another way to keep warms" I moan in agreement and he let me go as I back away. He got of his metal armor and flew out as he landed next to me as he hugged me close I could fell his heat. He carried me bridle style as he place me on the couch and strip off his clothes. I laid on the couch as he got on top of me and started to undo my collar shirt as he took it off and toss it aside. He gropped my boobs as we french kiss and we both moan in between kisses. Once he let go he went down to kiss my neck and down to my boobs as he sucked on my nipples I gasped feeling his warm tongue dance around my nipples. I moan sweetly as he continues down to my pussy and it felt nice once I could feel his warm tongue touch my wet delicate skin. He kissed me passionate down my pussy and I moan so loudly as he bit softly my pussy skin. Then he began " you are sure wet babe but I am going to make you much wetter after my juices mix" and i look up to see he was about to place his dick inside of me. Then he slam into me without warning as I moan and I could hear his hot dick sizzle within me. He grunted as he hump into me and gropped my butt cheeks to keep me in hold as he rammed into me. I moan like crazy as he hit my sweet spot " fuck yessss hit my sweet spot nrg !" And he rammed like crazy into me. We continue on for a while as every time he rammed into me I moan louder and louder when he began " ugh shit I am going to cum". I yelled " yes shoot out you hot sauce inside of me please" and he slam into my sweet spot as I moan once more. He shoot out his hot seed and we both collapse as we panted he brought me close. He spoke softly " that was great babe " and I replied " yes you fuck well" as I kiss his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Me and brainstorm where going to sliver wings gala as I was getting ready. I wore my strapless white dress and once I was ready waited for brainstorm. Once he came out and saw me he go turn on as he got close to me he swept me from my feet. He carried me bridle style and I knew where things where leading. He took me to my room as he place me on my bed and got on top of me as he lean in close to my ear. He spoke softly" forget the gala I think I wanted to be here with you instead. Babe normally I act like gentlemen but sometimes about you make me go wild." He lean in close as we began to french kiss and he ran down his claws to my chest as began to grope my boobs. I moan softly as groped my boobs and he began to go down to my neck as he gave me love bites and hickeys. I started to unzip my dress as he began to take it off reveling my naked body and he went down to my chest as he began to kiss my boobs as he gave them playful squeezes. He began to suck on my nipples as I gasp and moan out load feeling his lips also his hot wet tongue around my sensitive flesh. Then he ran his claws down my body as he reach my butt cheeks and groped them as he left a trail of kisses down to my pussy. He began to kiss my pussy as he stuck his tongue inside my wet pussy and give it playful bites as I moan softly. He kissed my pussy until it was all nice me wet and took out his dick as he rubbed it against my pussy as he tease me. I moan softly as he began to slip it in as i shiver and he began to get in rhythm as he went much more faster. He then he slam into my sweet spot as scream " yes yes yes babe hit me there ugh show no mercy." The bed started to rock as he kept banging me and we grunt as the pleasure build up. Then he scream " shit babe I am going to squirt " and I yelled " yes yes yes squirt your seed inside of me." He rammed in once more and he squirt his hot seed into me as we collapse. He took out his dick and we looked at each other with loving eyes as he brought me close. I kissed his cheek as I fell asleep and he soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a cold and stormy night as me and Blitzwolfer sat by the fireplace. We cuddle together as stroke softly his fur and he then brought me close as we share a soft passionate kiss. I ran my hands through his fur as we began to french kiss and as our tongues dance the kiss became much more sloppy. Once we separate we had a trail of saliva connecting from our mouths and he got me to lay down as he got on top. He got on top of me as he rip off my collar shirt and toss it aside. He came closer to my ear as he whispers into my ear " babe you are my little red riding hood and I am your big bad wolf. Let this big bad wolf have his way with his innocent red riding hood." I moan softly as he smirk and began to brush his lips on my shoulder and began to bite down softly. He continues to give my love bites on my neck and collar as he left many hickeys. I moan as I felt his teeth on my skin and I ran my hands into his fur making him crazier as he continues to bite down. He soon started to go down to my chest as he began to lick my boobs and gave them passionate kisses. I moan as he lick my nipples making them rise and he bites them gently making me moan loudly. He continues as he begins to leave down a trail of kisses to the edge of my skirt and then he stops. He gets on his back as he whispers showing me his stomach and I knew what he wanted as I got on top of him. I began to rub his stomach as unzip his suit and he help take it off as he was all naked. I turn around as I went down to his dick and began to suck it. He grunt as I put my mouth to work and rubbed my hands on his dick. While I was turn around he looked up as he could see my pussy and he got the edges of my skirt as he slip it off. He position him self as he got my butt as he groped my butt cheeks and nuzzle his lips against my pussy. He began to bite on the outer skin and then he shoved his long dog tongue inside my wet hot pussy. I moan as I continue to give soft passionate licks and kisses to his dick. It felt so nice as he bites and licks my pussy while my body brushes against his warm soft fur and I bet he loves how I suck ,lick, kiss his beautiful huge dick. The pleasure builds up and all of a sudden blitzwolfer stops licking and biting as he gets me. He places me on the ground on my stomach and I get up on all fours. He then gets on top as he positions him self and he was over heated as he shoves his huge dog dick up my wet pussy. I moan as he shoved his dick right up my pussy and he began to hump me. He was rough but felt so good as our wet flesh rubbed against each other and then he rammed into me as he hit my sweet spot. I yelled " shit yes yes Fuck my pussy fuck my wet dirty pussy! Ugh hump me like a wild animal yes yes yes ride me doggie style!" He was panting as he smile while he continues to bang me and multiple times hit my sweet spot. Then he grunts " shit babe am about to cum." And I replied " yes cum yes yes cum into me." He Rams into me once more and shoots his hot cum into my pussy. We both collapse as he takes out his dick and loads of hot cum still shoot out from his dick and my pussy. I spread my legs wide so he can see the whole show and he brings me close as he gives me a soft kiss on my cheek. He cuddles against me and falls asleep and I giggle " dawww poor puppy you got tired after such a good fuck." I cuddle closer as I fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a boring day as me and lodestar where watching movies. We where cuddling close together as I sigh " I am so board today I wish I had something to do" and lodestar though of something. He began " babe I got an idea close your eyes for a second " and so i close my eyes. Lodestar giggles as he nuzzle his face against mine and I giggles as I gave him a soft kiss. I open my eyes as I smile " hehehe nice now my turn close your eyes babe" and he did as took off my collar shirt wanting to spice things up a little. I got both of his hands and place them on my boobs as I help him grope them. He felt the flesh in his hands and open his eyes as he giggle " well babe I guess we both know what to do now." I smile as I still held his hands on my boobs as i guide his he groped them and I held his hands close to my boobs. I moan as we work magic on my boobs and I knew he wanted a little excitement too so I let go of his hands. He let go as I went down to his pelvis and pulled out his dick. I began to kiss it , lick it, and bite it hard. He moan out loud as he spread his legs wider and I continue working my magic on his dick. He was enjoying how my mouth work on his dick and then I got my boobs as I place his dick in the middle of them. I began to give him a boob job and he moan so loud as I pumped his dick. Then when all of a sudden he scream " oooh babe shit I am going to cum " and then I let go as I sat up. I laid on my back as I spread my legs and lodestar took off my skirt. He tossed it aside and began to enter his dick slowly and soon it was all in. I moan as he began to pick up the pace as he rammed me hard and shove his dick in and out of me. I moan with pleasure but then he hits my sweet spot " oh babe yes yes yes hit me there " and he smile as he continues to hit my sweet spot over and over. It felt so good as our hot wet flesh rub against each other and then he scream " oooh babe here it comes ugh I am going to cum!" He slams him self into me once more as he shoots out his hot seed into my pussy and we both collapse. We laid close to each other as we pant and I cuddle close to lodestar. He hugged me as my eyes got heave and I fell asleep. He giggles as he nuzzle my cheek " well I guess your not board now babe " and soon later he falls asleep


	15. Chapter 15

Me and cannonbolt have been trying for months to have a baby but we always fail. Then we gave up as months pass I was preparing dinner as washed some vegetables. When a hand came over my eyes and another hand around my waist. I giggle knowing it was cannonbolt as he turn me around and took his hand from my eyes as he brought me close. We look at each other with loving eyes as we kissed each other passionately and we parted for air as he turn off the stove and running water from the sink. He carried me bridle style as he took me to our bedroom and I giggle " what has gotten to you honey." He smile " I wanted show you a good time babe" and he set me down on the bed as i unbutton my collar shirt. He blush as I strip in front of him he gently place me on my back and I open my shirt to show off my bare chest. He got on top of me and began to grope my breast with his huge hands. I moan softly as I could feel my breast being grope and squish. He began to lick and suck my breast as his huge tongue brush on my nipples causing them to rise and harden. He took off my collar shirt and tossed it aside. I moan loudly as he ran his large hands down my waist as he pulled off my skirt and spread my legs out wide. He stroke my pussy as he enter is fingers and finger me roughly as I moan loudly. He then stop as he sat down and took out his dick. I got up and purred with excitement as I got on all fours. I grabbed his dick with my mouth as I gave it some hard delicious bites and he moan with excitement. I suck on it as I gave it sweet passionate kisses and he yelled " shit babe I am going to cum." With that he got me as he laid me on my back and spread my legs as he could see my pussy all wet which set him off more. He got on top as he rubbed his dick against my pussy as I moan with excitement and he started to enter me slowly. Once all of his dick was inside he began to ram into me hard as moan out loud and we went in a rapid pace. The bed started to shake and rock to our movements. Then he shove his dick in and hits my sweet spot. I moan as I yell " ugh yes yes yes ugh fuck yes fuck me there cannonbolt fuck me." He bang into my sweet spot multiple times making me melt with delight and he kept it up for a good period of time. Then he yelled " ugh babe here it comes I am going to shoot my seed" and I yell " yes yes yes shoot your seed in me." He bang me once more in my sweet spot as I moan out loud and he shot his hot cum inside of me. Then we collapse as we laid in bed and he took out his dick from my pussy. Hot cum poor out from his dick and my pussy leaving a small puddle and we look at each other with loving eyes. He brought me close as he kissed my cheek and cuddle next to me. He fell asleep as I kissed his cheek and soon my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

Three weeks later :D

I just have woken up as I sat up and cannanonbolt was asleep next to me. I smile and all of a sudden I wanted to hurl so I made a mad dash to the bathroom. I began to hurl and cannonbolt heard so he woke up in a hurry to see if I was alright. Once I finished hurling he saw me come from the bathroom all pale and he thought it was best to go to the doctor to see what was going on. We went to the doctor as we waited to see the results and minutes later the doctor came back with the results. He said " congrats miss you are pregnant" he said with a smile. My eyes widen with joy I really wanted a baby and I looked to cannonbolt as he had a smile on his face. I said happily " I am pregnant I can't believe This I am going to be a mother" and cannonbolt hugged me with joy. He said " I am going to be a father" and once finished with the doctor we headed home knowing in 9 months we are having a baby.


	16. Chapter 16

I was working on my cosplay of poison ivy and I put it on as I looked my self in the mirror. It was done I thought and I went to the living room to show armordrillo. Once I got to the living room and whistle at him to get his attention. He turn around to see me and his eyes widen. I smile " hay babe how do I look " and he babble " w wow b babe you look hot." He got up as he came close to me and pick me up bridle style as I spoke " whoa babe what gotten into you." He smirk as he took me to our room and laid me in bed as he got on top of me. He brought his face close to mine as I gave him a soft passionate kiss. He ran his hands down my body as he began to slowly pull down the chest part of the costume and to show my bare chest. He smirk and beg and to grope my boobs. I moan as I got my hands with his as I help him message my boobs and he began to press them even more tightly. I moan as he began to slip off more of my costume and took it all off. He knew that I work hard on it so he folded it and place it on the side making sure it did not get ruin. Then he spread my legs to get a nice view of my pussy and he took out his dick as he rubbed against my pussy. I moan as he continued to tease me and he sees my pussy getting all nice and wet. He smirks as he gets the tip of his dick and slides it in. I moan as he begins to enter my pussy and started to ram into me. He quickens the pace as he continues to ram into me and then he slams into me deep hitting my sweet spot. I moan out loud " shit yes yes slam your jack hammer into me" and he continues to fuck me on my sweet spot. We continue when all of a sudden he scream " ugh shirt here comes my dirty load babe" and he slams into me once more as he shoots out all his hot cum. I moan out loud as he grunts and we both collapse. He brought me close as he nuzzles my face and says " you sure set me off babe." I smile " well I guess I will take that as a yes that you like my costume" he giggles and I started to feel my eyes heavy as I fell asleep. Armordrillo knew I work hard all day to finish off my costume and with the hot sex we had he held me close letting me sleep. Later on he fell asleep as we where in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a wonderful evening as me and feedback where relaxing on the couch watching movies. We where drinking Pepsi with wip cream and cuddling together. I funny part came out of the movie as we both laughed but by accident I spilled my soda on me and it was getting all over me. My white collar shirt began to get transparent and feedback notice this as he got me from my shoulders. He pinned me down as he took off my shirt and tossed it aside as he got his can of Pepsi. He began to spill the soda on my bare chest as it stream cold soda on me and I moan as I felt the cold liquid run down my body. He got the can of wip cream as he began to cover my boobs up to my nipples and began to lick the wip cream. He pressed his tongue hard on my skin as he slowly lick it off my left boob and I moan as his wet tongue dance also clean my nipple. Once my left boob was clean he began to grope it as he continued on to my right boob and he began to clean it off as he pinch my left nipple. I moan as his hand and tongue made contact with my skin. He finished my right boob as he started to lick and kiss his way down. He made it to the boarder of my skirt as he pulled it off and tossed it aside. He spread my legs apart so he could see my pussy and got the wip cream can as he used his fingers to open up my pussy. He got the can as he put wip cream inside and outside my pussy. I moan as the cold cream was all over and feedback got down as he began to suck and lick my pussy. He tasted the cream and my pussy juices as I moan feeling his tongue dance inside of me. He smirk as he stop and open up my pussy filling it with wip cream again. He took out his dick as he covered it with wip cream and he got it as he began to enter it inside my pussy. I moan as his cold covered dick enter my dirty pussy and began to hump me hard. I moan as he rammed his hips and his dick rub against the walls of my pussy as I fallow his movement helping him out. He bang so hard as he hits my sweet spot and I yell " ugh shit yesss yess yess fuck me there ugh yes fuck me!" He did as he slammed him self pushing his dick further and slamming my sweet spot repeatedly cause me to melt. We went on as he kept banging me making every second count and then he scream " ugh babe shit I am going to release my cream." I yell " yes yes yessss shoot you cream inside of my dirty pussy" and he slammed into me as he shot out his cream inside of me. We collapse as feedback took out his dick and we where both dirty from wip cream and cum. He brought me close to his chest as I pant he kisses my cheek and strokes softly my back. I nuzzle his chest as I felt my eyes heavy and fell asleep as he slept soon after.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a hot summer night as me and eatle where in the kitchen getting some ingredients for a ice cream Sunday. We went to the bed room with the ingredients and sat in bed as we turn on the tv as a movie was starting to play. We where eating ice cream when all of a sudden when I got a huge scoop of ice cream it fell some inside and out side my shirt. I said " great oh well I better get a napkin" as I was about to get up eatle grabbed my hand and said " no babe I got a much better idea." I sat down as he place his plate aside and brought closer the ice cream, chocolate syrup and whip cream. He got me to lay on my back as he began to take off my shirt and got the ice cream as he place a scoop on my boobs. I moan softly as I felt the cold on my flesh and he got the wip cream as he put it on top of the ice cream. He then pour chocolate syrup on top and he began to eat it off. I moan every time he came into contact with my skin with his tongue and once he was done he sucked on my nipples. He licked my nipples getting ever sweet bit of ice cream off of them and I moan as I felt his tongue moved around my nipples. He then went up to my shoulder as he gave me love bites and hickeys as I moan Loudly as I felt him bite down to my delicate flesh. He kept biting me as I moan louder and he stopped all of a sudden and he came up to my lips as he gave me a passionate kiss. We started to french kiss as our tongues dance together and then we separate for air as he began " w well babe how about you make your Sunday on me now I wanted to see how dirty your mouth is." I giggle as I sat up and got him to lay on his back. I got the ingredients close as I got out his dick and stroke it softly. I started the place some ice cream on his dick as he moan feeling the nice cold ice cream hit his hot dick. Next I put some wip cream as I stroke softly his balls and then I place some chocolate syrup. Once my Sunday was done I dug in as I ate off the sweet treat and I continue to stroke softly his balls as I ate. Eatle moan loudly as soon as my mouth made contact with his dick and once the whole sweet treat was gone it was time for the main course. I began to bite down on his dick as he moan loudly as I bit down on his dick and began to take it all in my mouth. I suck also slurp as he hump his hips and held my head down to his dick. I took it all in as I continue to stoke his balls. We both enjoy this moment and then eatle yelled "ugh babe I am going to cum." He let me go as i let go of his dick and I gave it a soft kiss on his dick. Once I kiss his dick he shot out his hot cum all over my face and I licked my lip as I moan " mmmmm your cream tastes much more delicious babe." He smirk as I got up and put one leg on each side of him. I lifted up my skirt so he can see up to see my pussy and I sat down on top of his dick. I rubbed my pussy against it we both moan as our delicate and sensitive flesh rubbed together. Then I got his dick as I slip it whole in my pussy and I moan as it went in. I began to hump him as I place my hands on his chest for support. He began to help me out as he hump me and we went in such a quick pace. Then he sat up while his dick was still me and began to bite down on my neck softly leaving hickeys. He then laid me on my back as he started to hump me and still continue to bite down on me. I moan as he hump and bite down on me. We where enjoying every moment of this and then he stop biting as he ram into me as he hit my sweet spot. I moan out loud as I yell " shit ugh eatle fuck hit me there please" he began to ram into me hard and bang my sweet spot multiple times making me melt. We continue for a good period of time and then he yelled " shit here it comes." He bang me deep as he shoots out his cum into me as we collapse and we laid there panting as he brought me close to his chest. We gave each other a soft kiss as we look at each other with lovely eyes and both fell asleep now feeling cool and refreshed.


	19. Chapter 19

It was sugilite birthday as I finish baking his cake and once it was cool I began to frost it. I got it frosted as I began to take the cake to the kitchen island counter and I began to strip my self from my clothes. I got on the island counter as I sat down as I spread my legs and I place the cake between my legs. When sugilite came home he called " babe are you home " and I respond " yes I am in the kitchen and I have a surprise." He head towards the kitchen as he entered and his jaw drop as he saw me in the island counter . I said in a sexual voice " happy birthday sugilite come here to get some cake babe" and he started to head over as he got on the island counter . He spoke softly "wow babe this cake looks good but it will look even better all over your body" as he got a hand full and started to rub it all over my body. He lean in as he began to french kiss me and I stroke his face with my hands. He got some cake and began to grop while putting it on my boobs and I moan between our kisses. We separate for air and he started to go down kissing my neck. After he went down to my boobs as he started to lick off icing and bread off of me. I moan as he sucked my nipples and his hot tongue dance around them. He then kept getting more cake and rubbing it all over my stomach. He started going down to my stomach licking it off. Then he gets me to lay down on my back and opens my legs as he gets the last of the cake and rubs it all on my pussy even shoving it in my pussy. He entered his fingers inside of me while shoving cake inside and I moan as his fingers enter deeply inside of me. Once I was filled with cake he began to lick and eat it off as he used his fingers to open up my pussy. He sticks his tongue deep inside of me as I moan feeling his wet tongue mixing with the juices of my pussy. Once I was clean off from the cake and all nice and wet he pulled out his dick as he rubbed it against my pussy. I moan as I felt his hot throbbing dick against my pussy and he begins to enter it. I moan as it is going in and once it was all in he began to ram me. I moan out loud as he slams himself into me and keeps a good rate as he Rams me. I moan as he bangs me and then he slams into my sweet spot berry deep. I yell " ugh shit yes yes yes fuck hit me there please please " and he begins to hit me there multiple time. We continue as he slams into me and then he yells " shit here it comes ugh fuck I am going to cum." He Rams into me as he squirts out all his seed into me and we both collapse. He pulls out his dick out as he brings me close and kisses my cheek. He says " that was such a great babe thank you" and I smile " happy birthday sugilite " as I give him a soft kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

It was early in the morning as I woke up but felt to lazy to change and I decided to stay butt naked. I looked to my side to see tetrax still asleep so I let him rest. He came back home yesterday late and was berry tired he took off his clothes except for his gloves. He was quite tried so I let him rest as I went to the kitchen and once I got there I got my apron. I put it on as I started on breakfast I was making some nice pancakes. Before I could even start i went to see if there was any maple syrup left and when I was reaching high for the cover looking for the syrup I heard a voice. I turn to see tetrax and I didn't notice but I found the syrup but it slip from my hand. It fell on the counter and with the impact it squirt syrup to my chest. It fell on my apron and some inside to my chest. I was cleaning it off as I licked my finger and said sexually " ugh I made such a mess." Tetrax smirk as me and came closer as he grabbed me by the waist. He brings me close to his body and he runs his gloved hands down to my butt cheeks. He gives them a tight squeeze as I moan and I wrap my arms around his neck. We get closer as we starts to french kiss and we moan as our tongues dance with such excitement. Once we separated for breath as he still continues to grope my butt cheeks and he gets close to my ear. He speaks in a sexual way " babe wanted to play house you will be the door and I will slam yah" and that set me off as i shutter. He got me bridle style as he carried me to our room and once we where in there he place me on the bed. Right way he takes off my apron and gets the maple syrup. He get on as he is on top of me and starts to pour syrup on my boobs. I moan as the syrup made contact with my skin and he went down as he began to suck on my boobs. I moan as he sucked on my nipples and his gloved hands running all over my body stroking me softly. I shutter as he bites softly my nipples and gives my butt cheeks tight gropes with his gloved hands. Then he started to head down to my pussy as he get maple syrup and stick it in my pussy as he squirts syrup in me. I moan as the sweet syrup is inside and once he was done he oven up my pussy even more with his gloved hands. He enters his tongue as he moans and says between the licks " mmmmm the syrup and your juices taste good together." As he continues to lick inside of me and I moan as I feel his tongue inside of me. Then he stopped as he got his dick and enters it. He begins to ram into me as he goes berry deep into me and slams me hard. He is going in such a fast pace and then he hits my sweet spot as I moan loudly. He knew that was my sensitive spot as he slam into my sweet spot and then he went in deep as he yelled " shit I am going to cum." He slams into me once more and shoots out his hot cum. We both collapse as he takes out his dick and brings me close to his chest. He kisses me on the cheek as his eye got heavy and fell asleep. I knew he was still tried and after that great fuck I felt tried so u cuddle close as I fell asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

It was Saturday day morning as I sat on the couch and ate cereal. I was only covered with a blanket but under I was butt naked. I was eating lucky charms and watching tv when all of a sudden two hands cover my eyes. I heard a voice " guess who" and i giggle " hehehe let me guess you chamalien." He smile as he laughed as jumped over the couch and landed on the couch making it bounce hard. It cause me to jump as the blanket fell off and spilling the cereal all over my body. Once he realized that I was covered with cereal and laying on my back with my legs open his jaw drop. I looked at my self and said softly " oooooh look I am such a mess." He giggle as he got on top of me as he began to kiss me and grope my boobs. I moan in between kisses as we separate for air he looked over my body and notice lucky charms all over and smirk " mmm lucky charms my favorite." He started to go down as he kissed my neck and biting down on my shoulder as he eats off some lucky charms. I moan as he leave hickeys and love bites. He slowly goes down to my boobs as he begins to grope them and eats off more lucky charms and then he notice my boobs covered in milk as begins to suck them. I moan as he suck and licks my boobs. He lets go of my boobs as he started to go down and begins to kiss my pussy. I moan as he started to spread it open with his fingers and enters his tongue inside of me. It felt so good to feel his hot tongue intrude my pussy and once he took out his tongue it was all nice and wet. He licks his lip as he takes out his dick as he begins " hay babe do you have pet insurance" and I replied " no I don't." He smirks " well thats to bad cause your pussy going to get banged " and when I heard him say that he rammed in his him self into me. I moan out loud as I felt him band me and he continues to slam him self into me as he goes in a faster rate. He banged me as he hits my sweet spot I yell " shit ugh babe yes yes yes fuck me there." He smirk as he kept hitting my sweet spot every time he hits it and every time he hears me moan he goes faster. We where going in such a quick pace and then he yells " shit babe I am going to cum." I yell " ugh yes yes shoot your milk inside of me" and he Rams into me once more hitting my sweet spot. He shoots out his milk inside of me as we collapse and he brings me close as he takes out his dick. I cuddle close as he got the blanket and puts it over us. I smile as we look at each other with loving eyes and cuddle together.


	22. Chapter 22

I was laying on the bed naked while I wait for snare' oh to come back to bed with me. He went to turn off the light from the living room and then I thought to surprise him. So I turn my self around and face my butt toward the door showing off my pussy. I was giggle waiting for him to come back and then I heard the door creak. Then he soon enter as he saw my pussy and I moan softly " ugh ahhh oooh snare' oh ahhh come and fuck me." He started to turn red as he saw my wet pussy he got closer and replied " alright babe you got it." He got his hands as his bandages became lose and tied them selfs all over my body. I moan as his bandages wrapped all over and squeeze my boobs and press and rubbed them selfs against my pussy. He brought me closes as he nuzzle his face against my shoulder and then turn me around so I can face him. He nuzzle his face against my boobs as I moan softly and gave them a tighter squeeze. He then place me oh my back as he went down to my pussy as he noticed that his bandages where all wet as he smirk " well looks like your getting quite horny." He lets go off all my body and gets his hands back to normal. He then loosens some of his banged hands as his bandages go up my pussy. I moan out loud as he explored my whole pussy and it move so rapidly. He then enter to a point where he hit my sweet spot as I moan loudly and went much more faster inside. Then I reached my climax as he took out all of his bandages and I laid there panting. He got on to the bed as he brought me close as we laid there together and cuddled.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a hot day and I was making my self a snack. It was a strawberry jam sandwich and i took a bite out of it but some jam squirted out and on my chest. I was wearing black short shorts and a white spaghetti strap. Then I put my sandwich down as I was about to grab a napkin and I heard someone " hi babe how are yah." I turn around to see goop and he saw my chest as he smirk " hay babe need a little help with that." He got close as he got me bridle style and place me on the island counter. He then looked at me as he spoke " you know what babe I think I will add more on you. I am quite hungry and I think I will have you with some strawberry jam." He got the jam and place It close. He started to take off all my clothes and tossed then all aides. He next got the jam and poured it on my body as he began to smear it around. He lean in close as I came close as we shared a sweet kiss and then started to go down to my neck as he kissed it softly. He then went down to my boobs as he nuzzle them and started to slurp up the jam off of me. I moan softly as I enjoyed it and ran his hands down to My legs as he stroke them softly. He then stared to go down as he stared to finger and lick my pussy. I moan softly as he was all into my pussy and he then stopped. I looked at him and he then got out his dick. My eyes widen as he smirk and he started to enter me. He started slow as he kept quite well movement and he began to pick up the pace as he began to hump me. He was really fast as he went in such rapid pace and I moan as my body took each impact of his dick slamming into me. Then he hit my sweet spot and I yelled " ooh yes yes ugh shit that is it ugh fuck me there goop." He only smirk as he pounded me hard and harder. This went on long as we enjoyed every second of it and then he yelled " ugh babe shit I am going to cum." Then he pounded me in much harder as he squirted all of his cum inside of me and we both collapse. We where panting as he brought me in close and nuzzled my face " that was amazing babe." We laid there in each other's arms as we looked at each other with loving eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Waybig and I have been together for a long time as we began to love each other berry much. I wish I could make him even more happy but I can't and our anniversary was coming up soon but what could I do to make him happy. Waybig had the same idea only too there anniversary was coming up and he to wish to make dana happy but he could not. Then it hit him he still have time before the anniversary so he got to work and days passed. It was the anniversary day as dana went to check her mail as she saw a note and it said

Dear dana

I have a surprise for you.

Come out to the balcony at 9:00pm

Your boyfriend

Waybig

I looked at the letter and wonder how could waybig write this or did someone help him. Time passed and it was 9:00pm I was out on the balcony then from a distance I saw waybig. I smile as I saw him come once he came and smile " hi babe happy anniversary." I smile as I yelled so he could here me " happy anniversary babe." He smile as he got this device from his hand and zap it on him self and he started to shrink. Before he shrunk he left forward as he landed on the balcony as a normal male size and I looked at him. I began " babe wow your n normal size" and he smile " happy anniversary babe." I ran to him as I hugged him as he hugged me back and we looked at each other with loving eyes. We both smile as we had the same idea and he picked me up bridle style as I showed where my room was. We went in the room as he laid me on the bed and started to strip me naked. He got on top of me as he began to kiss me passionately and grab all over my body. He was happy that he could grab my bare body and we started to French kiss. Then we separate for air as he started to head down to my neck and started to lick it , kiss it, leave love bites, also hickeys. I moan as I felt his moan on my skin and his hands uncontrollably all over my body. Then he went down to my boobs as he sucked on them and bit them softly. He was enjoying this as he left my chest all nice and wet. He started to go down leading to my pussy and began to give it passionate kisses as he entered his tongue inside of me. I moan with joy as I alway wished for him to treat my body this way and then he had this sweet lust in his eyes as he stop kissing my pussy. He position me as he took out his dick and he may have shrunk but he his dick still look so deliciously huge. He began to enter me slowly and he knows that this is my first time so things must be slow. He went in slowly as he broke my walls and tears rolled down my eyes. He stopped as he clean my tears off and whispers sweet things in my ear. Once the pain washed away and pleasure took over I moan softly. He knew he could go on and so he went in slowly. I moan louder and then he started to pick up the pace. Soon he was pounding him self hard into and causing the bed to rock violently. Then he screams " ugh babe shit I am going to cum" and he pounded in one more time as he shoots out his hot seed inside of me. We both collapse as we where panting and he brought me close to his chest as he kiss my cheek. We cuddle together as we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

One bullfrag lemon

It was night time as I made it home and when I entered the house I could see many light up candles. I could hear soft jazz music as I went to the living room to see bullfrag in the living room as he held a rose with a red ribbon on it. He smile with his deep sexy voice he spoke " hay baby girl welcome home" and I came closer as he gave me the Rose. I smelled the Rose " so sweet what is the occasion honey" and smile as he spoke in his smooth voice "I wanted to show my babe how wonderful a girl she is to me." He hugged me as he brought me close to his body and we both dance to the music as we could not look away from each other. Then he slid his hand down my back and to my butt cheeks. The music began to play a sexy saxophone Melody as he began to grope my butt cheeks. I moan softly as he continued to grope my butt cheeks and gave me a soft passionate kiss. Then things started to get spicy as we both began to French kiss. We stopped dancing as we stood there making out and then we separate for air as we left a trail of saliva connecting from our lips. He spoke " well babe how about we take this the bed room" and I smile " alright." He picked me up bridle style as we headed to the bed room and once we got there he set me down on the bed. I started to take off my clothes as he took off his body suit only leaving his glasses on. He got on top of me as started to kiss my neck leaving hickeys and love bites. I moan as his started to go down to my boobs as he began to grope and lick them. The movements of his tongue felt good as they went around my nipples leaving them in a wet mess. Next he started to leave a trail of kisses down to my pussy as he began to kiss and finger it. I moan as he started to make my pussy much more wet and sticking his fingers deep into my pussy. He shoved his tongue deeper into my pussy as he started to open my pussy even more with his fingers. Then he stopped as he lick his lip and got him self position as he began to slip his dick inside of me. I moan as he enter me and once he was in he began to hump me. At first he went slow but then he began to go faster as the bed rocked to our movements. I moan with delight as he rammed into me and he grunt as he continued to fuck me hard. Then he rammed into my sweet spot as I moan out loud " ugh shit yes yes yes fuck me there please please." He then began to ram into my sweet spot many multiple times as I moan with pleasure. Then he screams " shit babe I am going to cum" he then bangs me once more as he shoots out his hot seed in me. We both collapse with excitement as he takes out his dick from me and brings me close to his chest. He kisses me on the cheek as he begins " wow babe that was hot" and I smile " yes it was the best fuck ever." I have him a soft kiss on the lips and then we looked at each other with loving eyes.


End file.
